


Candour

by chihiroqt



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroqt/pseuds/chihiroqt
Summary: candour/noun/the quality of being open and honest in expression; franknessWhere Bucky & Steve are so obviously into each other but it takes a double date misunderstanding and two ladies to get them together.





	Candour

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my lovely friend, sara ♡
> 
> may this fuel your stucky heart!

“I’m gonna ask her out.”

  
Steve looks up from his sketchbook startled, just in time to see Bucky slide into the seat across from him, smiling brightly. It’s not really a big deal, Steve has lost track of how many girls Bucky has gone after recently but he’s got a supportive best friend role to play.

  
“Who’s the lucky girl?” he asks politely, pulling his gaze from Bucky’s face back down to his drawing.

Bucky leans over to drum his fingers at the top of Steve’s book to get his attention. What Bucky doesn’t know is that he’s always got Steve’s attention. Bucky turns his head towards the left and Steve follows his gaze, two lunch tables over is a pretty girl with light brown hair, dressed in a blue sweater. Steve struggles to find to remember her name, he’s seen her around school a few times though.

“Her name’s Angie,” Bucky supplies as if sensing Steve’s terrible recollection of names, “you think I’ve got a chance?”

Steve almost laughs, “Any girl would be lucky to have you Buck.”  
The smile that makes its way onto Bucky’s face makes almost makes the hurt of watching him go after all those girls worth it. Almost. So, yes, Steve has developed a small crush on his best friend but it’s not like anything will ever happen between them. Friends forever, till the end of the line right?

“Hey Stevie, what do you think of the girl next to Angie?”  
Steve looks over and notices the girl pressed to Angie’s side, the two of them whispering to each other, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the room. Peggy Carter. Yeah, Steve knows her, they were lab partners in chemistry during their first semester. She was nice, they got along well and sure, she was pretty. Dark curls, red lips and somehow he never thought twice about her other than making sure she did her part of their joint assignments. Steve turned back to Bucky, who was looking at him eagerly.

“Hm Peggy? We were lab partners earlier this year. She’s smart,” Steve says shrugging.

Bucky grins widely at him, “Ooh I sense some chemistry!”

Steve rolls his eyes, “So what’s the plan with Angie?”

“The plan is the two of us are gonna go on a double date with Angie and Peggy!”

“Absolutely not, I have no interest in Peggy,” Steve says firmly.

“Aw c’mon Stevie, you guys clearly got chemistry together!”

Steve glares as Bucky continues, “It’s been ages since you’ve shown any interest in a girl, you’re my best friend Steve, you deserve a nice girl!”

Before Steve could argue any further, he watches as Bucky gets up from his seat and makes his way over to the girls’ table. Steve lets out an exasperated sigh, he felt like he was in one of those movies, having feelings for his best friend who was trying to set him up with someone else. He watches as Bucky talks to them, probably speaking smoothly like he always does. Bucky was dripping sex appeal, there was no way someone turn that down. Steve watches as the girls talk among the two of themselves but Bucky clearly has their attentions. The girls’ gazes turn towards Steve and he quickly turns away as his face reddens. Steve had always wished he’d have the same confidence that Bucky had, he was effortlessly cool. Steve constantly wondered why Bucky was still friends with him.

“This Saturday at Shield’s Diner, 12 o’clock,” Bucky announces proudly.  
Steve notes that he’s never seen Bucky so excited about a date. It also occurs to him that he also has a date, one with a girl who he barely knows, let alone is attracted to while the person he is attracted will be on the same date but with another girl. He groans, resting his head on top of his sketchbook as Bucky laughs.

  
“Don’t worry too much Stevie, I’ll be at your house early to help you get ready then we can go meet our girls together!” Buck says cheerfully.  
The bell rings signalling the end of lunch, Steve awkwardly collects his things, nearly dropping his textbook in the process. Bucky takes the rest of the books from Steve’s arms and carries them to class for him with a red faced Steve trailing behind him.

“Thanks,” he mumbles when they arrive in front of his next class.

“Anytime Stevie, you know I got your back,” Bucky says fondly giving his arm a small, reassuring squeeze as he passes the books back to Steve, “I’ll see you after school okay?”

  
Steve nods and watches as Bucky leaves down the hallway, out of the corner of his eye he sees a group of girls whispering and giggling in his direction. His faces reddened even more as he quickly ducks into his classroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday comes a lot faster than Steve expected. He paces the length of his room, thinking of a way to get out of this date. He’s thought about it from every angle and there was just no way out of it, without disappointing Bucky and that was definitely not an option. Steve stands in front of the mirror taking in his appearance, he’s spent all morning deciding on a shirt and halfway through doing his hair, he realizes he’s more anxious on how Bucky thinks he looks than he is of Peggy.

After careful decision, he decided on a navy henley shirt partly because he remembers Bucky mentioning once that Steve looks good in blue. Steve is startled when he hears a brisk knock on the door. He hurries to open it, throwing the door open to reveal a certain Bucky Barnes holding a small bouquet of wildflowers. Steve’s mind is working on overdrive, taking in how nice Bucky looks dressed in a white t-shirt under his jean jacket.

 

“H-hey Buck,” Steve says, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

“You clean up nicely Stevie,” Bucky says beaming at him, “Even did your hair!”

Steve rolls his eyes, “You have no faith in me.”

“That’s not true, I think you always look nice,” Bucky says, “You just look extra good today.”

Steve can’t help but blush at that, the actual date hasn't even begun yet but somehow Bucky has already got him all flustered.

“Yeah yeah, let’s go,” Steve mumbles, shutting the door behind him.

“Wait, don’t you want to put the flowers in some water or something?” Bucky asks putting his arm out to keep the door from closing.

Steve raises an eyebrow at him, “Aren’t those for Angie?” he asks confused.

Bucky shrugs, “They were but then I realized we were meeting them at the diner, they’ll just be an inconvenience.”

Steve nods and leads Bucky into the kitchen to fill a jar with water when Bucky speaks up again.

“Plus I know these ones are your favorite so I thought you could put ‘em in your room and sketch ‘em or something,” Bucky explains suddenly

nervous.

Steve smiles shyly, holding out the jar for Bucky to put the flowers in, “Thanks Buck, I love them.”

Bucky grins, “Well I guess we should get going then huh? Don’t wanna be late!”

Steve places the jar or flowers on the kitchen table and does his best to ignore the increased pace of his beating heart and follows Bucky out the door.

 

Shield’s Diner is a popular place to eat in Brooklyn, it’s a quick subway ride there, a ride Steve has taken with Bucky more times than he can count. The two of them arrive to the diner and easily spot the two girls leaning against the side of the building whispering to each other, hands intertwined, so wrapped up in each other than they barely notice Steve and Bucky approach them.

“How are you girls this afternoon?” Bucky says to get their attention.

Angie and Peggy turn towards them, small smiles plastered on their faces and their cheeks painted pink. “Look how cute you two look today!” Peggy gushes, gesturing to the arm that Bucky has carelessly thrown over Steve’s shoulders, Steve has the habit of getting lost in the crowds of New York.

“You’ll have to excuse her,” Angie says, “We’re doing lovely, thank you for asking. You boys ready to head inside then?”

“Yeah, I could definitely go for something to eat,” Bucky says making a move to open the door for them, the girls giggle thank yous and walk inside, hand in hand. Bucky gives Steve’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze on the way in. The group choose a booth near the back of the room, each pair sitting across from each other. They make easy conversation while they wait to order and Steve is relieved that everything is going well so far. The waitress collects their menus with promises to bring their drinks soon, as soon as she’s gone Peggy leans over to Angie, pressing a sure kiss at the base of her neck. Angie swats her away, blushing and Steve and Bucky exchange curious looks. Maybe it’s just something girls do, Steve thinks, he himself having no clue about girls in the first place wouldn’t know.

The waitress returns with their drinks, handing them to their corresponding owners, Steve has just taken a sip from his milkshake when Peggy asks, “So how long have you two been together?”

  
Steve nearly chokes on his drink, reaching for a napkin to wipe his mouth, he casts a side glance to Bucky.

Bucky raises an eyebrow, “Together?”

Angie looks at him confused, “Yes together, dating, however you call it?”

“I believe you’re mistaken,” Bucky says shaking his head, “Steve and I aren’t together.”

“Wait,” Steve says suddenly, “You two are together?” he asks, gesturing between the two girls.

“Of course!” Peggy says, slinging her arm around Angie’s waist to make a point, “but I’m confused,” she continues, “Why did you ask us to a double date if you two weren’t dating?”

Suddenly, Bucky bursts out laughing, the three of them look towards him for an explanation, “I’m really sorry, there’s been a misunderstanding,” he explains between laughs, “I thought I was asking Angie to a date and Peggy for Steve!”

The girls start laughing and so does Bucky and Steve joins in too but mostly he’s laughing because of relief. The rest of the “date” goes fine, talking is easier, Steve finds, when they’re just a group of friends hanging out. Peggy and Angie apologized for misunderstanding but Bucky assures it’s fine and Steve secretly couldn't be any happier.

 

“I’m going off to the restroom, be back soon,” Bucky says, dragging his hands across Steve’s lower back as he scoots past him to get out of the booth.

Steve nods, and uses the opportunity to steal the fries off of Bucky’s plate.

“So, the two of you may not be together, but you obviously have feelings for each other, what’s the hold up?” Peggy asks suddenly.

Steve looks up surprised as Angie makes a move to hush her brutally open girlfriend.

He coughs awkwardly, “What are you talking about?”

Peggy rolls her eyes, “Are we really doing this?”

Angie flicks her on the shoulder, “What she means is you two obviously care about each other a lot, we all see the way you two act around school, we’re just curious as of why you haven’t gotten together yet.”

Steve shakes his head, “Bucky and I are just friends,” Steve emphasizes, “besides, Bucky wouldn’t like me.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” Angie says the same time Peggy exclaims, “So you do like him!”

Steve and Angie both hush her, just as Bucky gets back.

 

“Did I miss anything?” Bucky asks as he slides back into the booth.

Steve, suddenly aware of how close they were goes red in the face as he stutters, “N-nothing.”  
He catches Peggy’s gaze from across the table and she gives him a knowing look, Steve averts his gaze quickly and nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay Stevie?” Bucky asks concerned.

Steve swallows hard and nods suddenly unable to focus on anything but how electric Bucky’s touch is. He can feel the girls there, watching with speculating gaze, and Bucky the ever observant one, seems to be completely unaware. His brown eyes fixated on Steve and his eyebrows drawn together in worry.

“Um why don’t we pay now?” Steve says, “We could walk around and look at stores if you ladies want?”

The girls nod eagerly, Angie’s eyes flickering to where Bucky’s hand still rested on Steve’s shoulder and gives him a careful smile. Steve feels his cheeks flare up again. Bucky gives him a sidelong glance before waving the waitress over for their bill.

 

Peggy and Angie exit the diner side by side, swinging their conjoined hands between them, proudly. Steve and Bucky follow behind them. They make their way down the street, the girls leading the way to their favorite shops. Bucky reaches for Steve’s hand and Steve tries not to flinch too obviously, “You’re shaking Stevie,” he says worriedly, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“M’okay, just a bit cold,” Steve says nervously which is partially true, the day had taken a shockingly cold turn and of course Steve had forgotten his coat but in his defense, when he checked the weather this morning, it claimed to be sunny all day long.

“Do you want my jacket?” Bucky asks, thankfully believing him, he’d always tease Steve about getting cold so easily anyways. ‘You’re like a grandpa!’ Bucky would always say and Steve would always laugh.

Before he could even answer, Bucky shrugs of his jean jacket and it over Steve’s shoulders.

“Thanks,” Steve says, slightly embarrassed.

Bucky winks in response and Steve rolls his eyes, but he still pulls the jacket a little bit closer… For warmth, he tells himself.

 

The four of them are at a thrift store, they’ve been here for about an hour and Steve decides that’s all the shopping he can handle for now. He’s sitting on an old velvet covered loveseat with Angie next to him, the two of them watching Peggy and Bucky try on outrageous clothes. Steve turns to look at Angie, a fond look on her face as she watches Peggy twirl around, wearing a rainbow colored shawl.

“You must really love her,” Steve says before he can stop himself.

Angie turns around and gives him a dreamy smile, “I do,” she says, “when I first realized I might like girls, I was terrified of how other would react and to be honest I still am.”  
“But, being with Peggy, I’m not afraid, I feel myself around her and I just hope everyone is able to find a person they’re allowed to feel that way around,” Angie pauses before continuing, “I know you love Bucky and I know he loves you, you might not see it but I do. Don’t let your fear get in the way, don’t try to rationalize your feelings,” she reaches for Steve’s hand, squeezing gently, “Stop thinking so much, just do it, listen to your heart. It might be old advice but it’s good advice.”

Steve smiles, genuinely, squeezing Angie’s hand back slightly, “I will.”

Peggy ends up buying the rainbow shawl, claiming she’ll wear it to pride this year. Angie laughs and tells her she looks beautiful in it.

 

They end up saying good bye to the girls after that, Peggy hugs them both tightly and Angie thanks them both for a wonderful time.

“Sorry again today probably didn’t turn out the way you guys hoped but we both had a wonderful time,” Angie says shyly.

Bucky shakes his head, “Today was great, let’s do it again sometime!”

Steve waves goodbye, smiling at the wink from Angie before she hurries after Peggy.

“Sorry I dragged you along for this and you didn’t even get a proper dates,” Bucky apologizes to Steve.

Steve rolls his eyes at Bucky’s concern, insisting he had fun, “I wouldn’t be opposed to an apology ice cream cone though.”

Bucky laughs and agrees.

 

The pair of boys find themselves at a nearby ice cream parlor, Steve with a cone of strawberry and Bucky with mint chocolate chip. It’s just the two of them. Despite having fun with the girls today, Steve can’t help but think that this was the way it was supposed to be, just him and Bucky.

“So what was the wink from Angie about?” Bucky asks, breaking the silence.

Steve feels his face get warmer, despite the ice cream but decides to answer honestly, “Oh she was giving me some advice on love,” he says as casually as he can, which is difficult when his heart is beating like he just ran the New York Marathon.

Bucky looks shocked but recovers enough to reply, “That’s a coincidence, Peggy was giving me tips on how to ask out someone too.”

And just like that, Steve’s racing heart, stops. He nods like he’s interested but really he feels like running home, burying himself under his sheets and crying his eyes out. Steve concentrates on his ice cream, wasn’t lots of ice cream a cure to a broken heart?

“Yeah, she helped me realize how much I like them, felt kind of dumb for not figuring out sooner that I love them,” Bucky continues but Steve is barely listening.

Love? As far as Steve knew, Bucky has never been in love with someone before. Steve hates himself for caring. He’s listened to Bucky talk about so many girls over the years, but it never does get easier, then again, Bucky has never loved any of them.

“I was thinking that maybe you could help me out?” Bucky asks hopefully.

Ouch, that hurts, Steve thinks but like a good best friend he says, “Sure what can I do?”

“Say yes,” Bucky says, the surest Steve has ever heard him.

Steve’s eyes go wide and he’s sure he just heard Bucky wrong, “W-what?” he stutters meekly.

“Stevie, will you go out with me?” Bucky asks firmly.

Suddenly, Steve remembers the advice Angie gave him earlier, “Listen to your heart,” she’s said and right now, Steve’s heart is screaming at him to kiss the man in front of him. So he does. He lunges across the small table they’re sharing and kisses him. He doesn’t care about the other people in the room with him, he barely spares a thought to the people who might see them as they pass by the parlor’s window, he’s not afraid because the longing, the need for Bucky is much stronger than his fear.

The kiss is determined and unyielding and long overdue. Their lips move together like they know each other, like they’ve done this before and never has Steve been so sure of anything at that moment. The taste of ice cream makes the moment so much sweeter and Steve decides that this is the best dessert he’s had by far. They pull away after what seems like not long enough, their eyes locked and their breaths staggered but they’re smiling and that’s all that matters.

“So is that a yes?” Bucky asks jokingly.

Steve laughs, “Do I need to kiss you again to make it clearer?”

Bucky leans in closer, eyes shining with challenge, “Maybe you do.”

And so Steve kisses him again, this time it’s softer but just as sweet.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week they go on another double date with Peggy and Angie. But this time, Bucky ad Steve whisper to themselves and share light kisses while they wait for their food. They hold hands while walking down the street and stare at each other lovingly when they think the other isn’t looking. Steve whispers ‘thank you’ to Angie and she smiles back, Peggy and Bucky exchange a nod and Peggy brags the rest of the date how she was responsible for getting them together, and everything is the way it should be. No secrets, no pretending, just undeniable love.

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out a bit longer than i expected but i hope you enjoyed! this was my first time writing stucky (and it only took me like a month to finish) but im honestly quite pleased with the result :)  
> find me on tumblr, @smolbao ♡


End file.
